


A Morning With Roy And Ed

by AlyaRayne



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Language, M/M, Roy braiding Ed's hair, Sexy Roy, snarky ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRayne/pseuds/AlyaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop staring at my ass, Fullmetal.” said Roy, a teasing note in his otherwise passive voice.</p>
<p>“Stop pointing your ass at my eyes.” commented Ed flippantly, grinning widely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning With Roy And Ed

Edward Elric woke slowly to the wonderfully relaxing feeling of lips trailing over his neck. He sighed, turning his head towards the sensation, shivering when overnight stubble ticked the sensitive skin.  He turned towards the person beside him, curling deeper into their embrace, feeling the warm, strong arm across his chest tighten. A tongue slid over the flesh just under his ear and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning aloud. He kept his eyes shut as well, hoping that maybe he could pretend to be asleep just a few minutes more. “Fullmetal…” that deep, rich voice caressed him like silk and made is body shiver and heat. “…I know you’re awake. We do have to get up at some point.” Sighing, Ed finally opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight he had seen every morning for the past two years. The cream colored walls, the art that was only there because neither of them wanted to take it down, the trunk that held all of Ed’s books and papers. Twisting around, he let his eyes get dragged away from the mundane, boring walls of the bedroom and onto the face of one Fuhrer President Roy Mustang.

His hair was mussed, his face still creased with the lines of sleep, and there was just the smallest hint of stubble beginning on his chin. He gazed down at Ed with an expression that spoke of many things, all of which made Ed’s insides clench, both with love and lust. A soft smile curving his lips, the blonde brought his flesh hand up to trace the slight crows-feet at the sides of Roy’s eyes, reveling in the feeling of soft skin under his fingers.

Roy’s own face split into a soft smile and in the next moment he was leaning down to steal Ed’s breath with a kiss. It was soft but still passionate, making Ed’s toes curl as being kissed by Roy always did. He pulled the dark haired man closer, careful to keep his automail still so he didn’t hurt the leader of Amestris.

Sadly, they broke apart a minute later, flushed and panting softly. Roy was the first to pull away, sliding off the bed to stand, naked as the day he was born, in the soft golden light of dawn that peaked in through the gaps of the curtained windows. Ed let his eyes trace down Roy’s back, all the way down to his well shaped ass and legs, his eyes lingering perhaps more than was strictly necessary. What the hell, they had been together long enough that this kind of thing was normal.

With a sigh and a stretch that had both automail and human joints popping, Ed threw off the covers and stood, flesh toes wiggling in the thick, soft carpet. He made his way around the bed just as Roy began to rummage through his chest of drawers. He had to bend down to do so, and once again Ed’s attention was drawn downwards.

“Stop staring at my ass, Fullmetal.” said Roy, a teasing note in his otherwise passive voice.

“Stop pointing your ass at my eyes.” commented Ed flippantly, grinning widely. Roy laughed, standing back up with the clothes he had been looking for.

“We both know that you don’t really want me to do that, Fullmetal. Besides, it’s nice to be appreciated, even if I don’t quite understand your obsession with my ass.” He said as he threw his undershirt and boxers onto the bed. Ed shrugged, lifting his arms above his head to stretch them, bending once to each side to loosen the knot that persisted in his back. As he did this, Roy’s eyes raked down from his face to his bare torso, lingering on his pecs and abs.

“I don’t know either, Roy. I guess it just makes things easier, you know.” At Roy’s look of confusion, Ed continued. “My obsession with your ass. It makes this whole relationship easier because, honestly, you’re all ass.” A glint of amusement flashed through Roy’s dark eyes, his face lighting up with it.

“Really? And how long have you been waiting to use that line, huh?” Ed just grinned widely, lifting his flesh leg onto the bed so he could stretch it more easily. As he bent forward to grab his toes he shrugged.

“A few weeks.” He answered, straightening, only to switch legs and repeat the motion. “Since I got back from the south.” Despite having gotten Al’s body back, Ed still traveled. A combination of orders from the military and his own wander-lust had him away from Central about a quarter of the time. Roy never seemed to mind though, merely sending him off with a ‘Be safe’ and greeting him again with a few rounds of mind-blowing sex. “Hey, feel like helping me get this cramp out of my back?” Roy gave a long suffering sigh as if this was the most taxing thing he could ever be asked, but he made his way around the bed all the same.

“Tell me what you need.” Ed’s automail-though lighter now than it had been thanks to Winry’s breakthroughs in metal combination-was still heavy enough to occasionally throw Ed’s spine, hips, or neck out of alignment. Today it was his lower back, probably caused by the way Roy had pulled Ed’s leg up and to the side the night before to get a better angle as he thrust into the blonde.

“Here…” Ed grabbed Roy’s arms, pulling them across his chest so that they were pressed together, Ed’s head coming up to the bottom of Roy’s nose. The blonde pushed this thought away angrily. Despite finally reaching five foot four inches he was still only taller than Winry, and that was by less than an inch. Al had made an easy five foot six, and Roy was five foot eight…maybe five foot nine. Breaking himself out of his internal short rant, Ed said, “Ok, now lean back with me.” Roy did as he was told, having done this a fair few times before. The slow, supported bend backwards sent a sharp pain through Ed’s spine, which was quickly followed by the crack of his spine aligning again. He sucked in a breath at the quick flash of pain before it dulled, taking with it the cramp that had been there since he woke up. “Thanks.”

Roy let Ed go, but only long enough to turn him around so that their lips could meet. It was a fleeting kiss, more a peck than anything, but it was still enough to shoot a bolt of desire through Ed’s blood. Roy smirked at him. “Something got you fired up, Fullmetal?” Ed glared, smacking Roy’s chest with his flesh hand before stalking away. It was an old game between them, and one that used to hold a lot more basis in reality than it did now. Not that the bastard didn’t still piss him off…

“Well, since you’re feeling good enough to hit me, I’m going to go shower.” said Roy, a laugh in his voice. Ed turned back to look at him, his eyes softening when he noticed that Roy had also pulled Ed’s underwear out with his own. Nodding, the blonde made his way back over to the bed to grab his white boxers and black tank top. Without another word, Roy disappeared into the bathroom, and a minute later Ed heard the shower start running. Ed slipped into his clothes, not bothering with anything else. He wasn’t going anywhere, never did unless it was to the library or HQ to get a new mission, and it was summer now, the temperature hot enough even at the ass crack of dawn to keep any semblance of a chill out.

Now dressed, his hair still loose around his face, Ed padded out of the room and into the hallway. Despite being Fuhrer and having access to the Fuhrer’s mansion, Roy had elected to use some of his large sums of money to buy this smaller, cozier townhouse. He had said it was so Ed felt more comfortable, but the blonde knew that the main reason had something to do with Roy’s desire to not get lost on the way to bed. And yes, that had happened. Don’t ask…

Ed made his way down the long corridor that lead to the beautiful grand staircase that Roy had custom ordered. He had been quite happy with it too, until Ed and Al had decided that it was the perfect length and size to be able to slide down the banister. It had been interesting to see just how much steam had rolled out of Roy’s ears that day.

Despite his wish to slide down it once more, Ed couldn’t today. With his auto-mail exposed like it was there was a good chance the wood could get scratched and Ed didn’t want to deal with fixing it. With a sigh he took the normal, boring route of actually walking down the stairs.

The kitchen was a large, slightly confusing thing with a million different appliances and gadgets that had all at one point or another decided that Ed needed them to land on his foot. And not the automail one. Wincing at the memory, the blonde padded across the floor to get the coffee pot. As he walked over the hardwood floor, his automail leg thunked loudly, but he hardly noticed it anymore as he set about preparing coffee.

By the time the coffee had finished and Ed had eaten a bit of the leftover ham from the night before Roy was coming down the stairs, hair still dripping and dressed in an untucked mauve dress shirt and black slacks. His feet were bare, and they made no noise as he came to get his breakfast-in-a-mug, which was ready and waiting on the counter.

“Such a good little housewife.” He cooed at Ed, his face twisted in a smirk. Ed growled at him, throwing the spatula at his head.

“I’m not anyone’s housewife, you bastard.” He said, though it was with less venom than he used to use. “Besides, the only one I know who can use the title of housewife is Izumi.” At the mention of Ed’s old teacher, Roy paled. Needless to say he had a very healthy fear of her after he had gone to tell her about his feelings for Ed. The blonde still didn’t really know what had happened, but whatever they talked about had left a large lump on Roy’s head for a week afterwards.

“Fine, fine. You aren’t a housewife, Fullmetal.” amended the Flame Alchemist. “You’re more like a helpful little elf that comes to take care of me.” Ed tensed at the height reference, his eyes flashing. He whirled around quickly, pinning Roy with a glare that could burn a hole through the sun.

“Who are you calling so small an ameba needs a microscope to see him!” he yelled, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Roy just laughed as he poured coffee into one of his favorite mugs. With a huff Ed slammed himself down in his chair. What really sucked about this whole situation, though, wasn’t the height reference, or the housewife thing. It was that, no matter what Roy said, Ed just couldn’t stay mad at him anymore. Even now that first flash of anger was slipping away to be replaced with a feeling of contentment. What the hell was that about?

Drink in hand, Roy sat, still smiling at Ed in that way that made the blonde a little short of breath. This was ridiculous. After two years of being together Ed shouldn’t still feel this rush of excitement/nervousness/lust that always hit him when Roy was around.

“I’m not calling you short,” said Roy, taking a sip of his coffee. “I’m just wondering if it wouldn’t be easier for us to move all of the supplies down to the lower shelves so you don’t hurt yourself.” And the anger was back full throttle. Edward stood, his fists clenched as he glared daggers at Roy.

“That’s it, see if I ever make anything for you again you ungrateful, pyromaniac, vain, stupid, bast-” But he was cut off by Roy pulling him into the dark haired man’s lap to plant a firm kiss on Edward’s mouth. The blonde struggled for a moment before he gave in, his body relaxing against Roy’s as the kiss deepened. A hand tangled in his hair, pulling the strands gently as Roy nipped at Ed’s full bottom lip, careful not to injure the blonde he loved so much. They parted a minute later, Ed blushing slightly and Roy grinning like the cat that not only got the cream, but the canary as well.  

“You know that I don’t think you’re short, Fullmetal.” said Roy softly, his eyes warm. Ed glared at him, but it was without heat.

“Yeah, and maybe you aren’t as much of a bastard as you used to be.” Roy’s grin widened.

“Careful, Edward. Someone might think you’re smitten with me.” Ed smacked Roy’s arm hard with his flesh hand and stood up, grabbing his mug as he went. Roy followed him quickly, his own mug left empty on the table, following the blonde up the stairs and into the bedroom. Ed was already seated on the bed, his leg bent in front of him, oil can in hand. This was another of Ed’s morning routines that Roy just knew had been neglected before he got Al’s body back, which was probably why Winry had always greeted him with a wrench to the forehead. There was a creaking of automail joints and then the soft whooshing sound of the oil dispenser.

“You really shouldn’t do that on the bed.” said Roy, as he did every morning.

“Well where else am I supposed to do it?” asked Ed, his eyes never leaving his leg. Roy let his eyes wander up the shining metal, to the scarred section where flesh and automail met.

“You could try the floor.” Answered Roy finally. “That way if you drip, I don’t have to try and get oil out of the sheets.” At this the blonde scoffed.

“You don’t even wash the sheets, the maid does.” And how Ed could be bitter about having a maid, Roy would never know. “Besides, it’s not like I can’t just transmute the oil into something easier to wash ou…ahh, shit!” Ed grit his teeth as he leaned over the side of the bed to pick up the oil dispenser that had fallen when his hair had gotten in his eyes.  Roy laughed, bending to grab the dispenser so Ed didn’t fall off the bed. He handed it to the blonde, bending to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Get your oiling done and then I’ll braid your hair.” A slight smile quirked Ed’s lips. He loved it when Roy braided his hair. Loved the shivery feeling of fingers passing over his scalp, through the soft blonde strands, all the way down to brush against his neck. He was just fortunate that Roy also enjoyed the activity. Resetting the dispenser, Ed once more bent his knee and began to shoot oil into the joints. This only took a few minutes and then he was moving on to his arm.

While Ed did this, Roy finished getting his clothes together. Perfectly shined shoes, black socks, blue coat. He laid them all out on the bed beside Ed, scoffing when he noticed that the Fullmetal Alchemist was struggling to reach the back section of his shoulder joint.  

The blonde sighed as he reached as far as he could, frowning when he heard Roy scoff. “Well you try reaching the back of your shoulder while holding a small black rubber thing in the right position.” Growled Ed. It was a similar fight each morning; especially the ones after Ed came back with an injury to the shoulder that couldn’t be fixed with screws.

“Need help, Fullmetal?” asked Roy, as he had every morning for the past week…if not more. Ed’s glare became more pronounced, but he stood up all the same and handed the dispenser over all the same. The dark haired man nodded once before placing the tip against the open section of Ed’s shoulder joint. He squeezed out a small amount, watching with a slight interest as the brownish oil slid over the metal joints. Ed rolled his shoulders, letting the oil seep in slowly, sighing as the joint moved more smoothly than it had earlier.

“Thank you, Roy.” By way of acknowledgement, Roy pressed his lips to Ed’s neck. The blonde shivered as his hair was moved aside to make room for those questing lips. The feeling of soft, recently shaven skin smoothing over the undamaged side of his neck had him leaning further backwards into Roy. An arm came up around his stomach, pulling him tight against Roy’s chest as those lips parted to let a slick tongue slide over the skin just under Ed’s ear. The blonde’s mouth opened in a soft moan, his eyes slipping shut. A second later Roy was pulling away, turning to grab the tie for Ed’s hair.

The sensations on his neck gone, Ed reopened his eyes, willing away the blush on his cheeks and the tightness in his stomach. Before Ed really had time to relax though, there was a bottle being pressed into his hand. He looked down, confused until he recognized the white bottle that had come from Al. A cream that would help the aching he sometimes got in his scars. He had yet to really use it, having put it in his bedside drawer before promptly forgetting it.

“Remember that? You might want to use it, the scars on your shoulder look a little irritated.” said Roy, once more behind Ed. The blonde didn’t mention that there was a good chance that the irritation was caused by his shoulders being rubbed against the sheets during a certain activity the night before. Instead he took the cream and opened it to smell the contents. Herbs from Xing. Just like Al, what with his obsession with Alkahestry, and a certain Xingese girl…

“I will, thanks. Now, didn’t you say something about braiding my hair, or do I have to do it by myself?” asked the blonde, his smile returning. Roy didn’t answer right away, instead Ed felt fingers sliding through his hair, sending shivers down his spine.

“Patience, Fullmetal.” Roy chided teasingly after a moment, “All good things to those who wait.” He began to separate sections of golden hair, admiring the way the strands shined in the sunlight coming from the now open windows. Once three chunks were separated, Roy began to weave them together, taking delight in the way Ed would shiver ever so slightly from the ministrations.

“Yeah, says the man to impatient to wait until we actually get to the bedroom.” Roy laughed at this, pleased that Ed had overcome his shyness over their relationship. Once upon a time, Roy hadn’t even been able to look at Ed without the blonde blushing and stammering excuses to leave the room. That had been at the beginning of their relationship.

“That’s mostly because I know how much you like spontaneity.” Answered the Flame Alchemist, now half way finished with the braid. Ed laughed softly, shaking his head just enough to make Roy have to tug gently on those golden locks to keep from losing what he had gotten done already. Ed stilled quickly, but his laughter didn’t fade.

“I do when that spontaneity doesn’t lead to me getting my ass kicked by Hawkeye. She said if I got in the way of your paperwork one more time, she would ban me from Central HQ.” said the Fullmetal Alchemist. “I keep telling her it’s all your fault, be she said that you only act really stupid around people you have feelings for, so the only way to fix it was for me not to be there.” Roy laughed then, deep and rich.

“I had been wondering why you don’t show up to the office anymore.” He said, weaving the last of the hair in his before reaching for the tie to secure it.

“Well, now you know. It’s all because of you.” Ed turned to look at Roy, his eyes sparkling.

“When isn’t it my fault, Fullmetal. You’d find a way to pin weather changes on me if you could.” At this the blonde shrugged.

“Hey, using that much fire can’t be good for the atmosphere.” Roy shook his head, stepping around Ed to finish dressing.

“Whatever you say, Ed. Whatever you say…” A smack to his arm had him wincing, but he flashed a grin at the temperamental blonde all the same.  

“Just get out of here, will you? Or you’ll be late for work again.” Ed was right of course. It was nearly seven now, and he was expected to be there before the rest of the council convened at seven thirty.  With a sigh, Roy grabbed his blue, Fuhrer uniform and shrugged into it, feeling slightly awkward now since Ed was still in his underwear. It was a good thing though, Ed needed to rest after what had happened with those trade routes in the south.

“Promise me you won’t do anything that’s going to get you in trouble.” said Roy, though he knew it was a futile effort. Trouble followed Ed around like a jilted girlfriend.

“I’m just going to stay home and catch up on my reading. What’s the worst that could happen?” Ed asked, sounding defensive. Though now that he thought about it, there had been an occasion while he was reading at the Central Library that an assassin had managed to find him. It hadn’t been a hard fight, and thanks to it the librarians were still leery to let him back in after what had happened to the Practical Alchemy section. Most of his reading had to come from Sheska now. “Fine, I see your point. I’ll be careful. Now go. I’m not going to transmute you back together if Hawkeye takes you apart again. You’ll have to just figure out how to live in six separate pieces.” A spark of nervousness lit Roy’s eyes, as well as a hint of amusement.

“Alright, I get it. I’m going.” He said, rolling his eyes. Ed just grinned up at him. With a sigh, Roy bent for a kiss. Ed returned it, relaxing slightly against Roy for just a second before he was pushing the Flame Alchemist away.

“Go, damnit!” said the blonde as he turned Roy around and practically marched him out the door, down the stairs and to the foyer. Roy stopped resisting about half way there, but once they got to the windowed door that looked out onto a central street he turned once more to Ed, his hand on the doorknob.

“See you tonight, Fullmetal.” He said, his lips quirking in a smile. Ed glared at him, but his heart swelled with love for the stupid man in front of him.

“You damn well better…” And then with one last, fleeting kiss, Roy was out the door, leaving Ed to go about his day of boredom. Maybe he would call Al and see how he was doing. It would be interesting to find out if his brother had finally gotten his head out of his ass and asked Mei out…     

      


End file.
